Field of the Invention
The specification generally relates to generating a candidate list of indexed images. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for generating a candidate list of indexed images that includes indexed images matching an object in the query image.
Description of the Background Art
A planogram is a visual representation of products in a retail environment. For example, a planogram may describe where in the retail environment and in what quantity products should be located. Such planograms are known to be effective tools for increasing sales, managing inventory and otherwise ensuring that the desired quantity and sizes of an item are placed to optimize profits or other parameters. However, presentation and maintenance of adequate levels of stock on shelves, racks, and display stands is a labor-intensive effort, thereby making enforcement of planograms difficult. While the location and quantity of products in retail stores can be manually tracked by a user, attempts are being made to automatically recognize the products using computers. However, current methods for computer identification of products in a query image is not perfect and multiple different identifications for a product may be returned. Therefore, there remains a need for generating and organizing a candidate list of recognition results which can be used for further processing and can reduce the time for a human to search a database containing multiple matches of the query image.